


等價交換

by AzusaAOA



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzusaAOA/pseuds/AzusaAOA
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

作为天生的「帝王」，迹部理所当然地善於发掘和「运用」他人的能力。首当其冲的当然是被迹部高度赞许为「冰帝的天才」的忍足侑士。

高中一年，学生会的事务比以往更繁重。迹部不得不为网球部立一个副部长替自己分担队内外的事务。桦地尚在中学部未升上高中，忍足又在中学时期有过被迹部拉出去开联校会议的经验，副部长之为位在非忍足莫属。（在别人的眼中迹部帝王身边的武臣是桦地的话，谋士就是忍足了。）

立了副部长後，迹部就名正言顺把网球部的工作全掉给忍足。作为部长的他倒是因为太忙，鲜少出席常规部活。部活的恒常体能训练对迹部来说已经没有意义，出席只是浪费他大爷的宝贵时间。他最需要的是与实力更强的人对战，或者一个人钻研新招式就可以了。所以这年间，忍足名为副部长，实质连部长的工作都扛下了。网球部的部员和正选的训练内容进度全由忍足指挥，迹部偶尔在部活出现（大概一两个月才出现一天），每次一来就是轮流单挑冰帝的六位正选队员（不包括部长他自己和副部长）。所以正选们每次与部长大人见面，就是被他狠狠用抢七sm。他们对迹部如此强硬的态度都感到非常不满。

可是忍足和正选们的关系却不错。毕竟这位「部长」的处事作风很是自由，只要队员保持到比赛水准，他们偶尔要请假偷懒忍足也会允许。有时候，跟忍足比较熟的队员会替他不忿，说迹部把自己作为部长该做的事全都掉给忍足，完全是欺压。通常忍足只是笑笑回应他是自愿去做的。

有时候，他们也会向忍足投诉迹部的态度，平常不来练习，一出现就来把全部队员折磨一遍，完全不当他们是队友来看待，瞧不起人又嚣张。忍足会很认真地向他们解释，迹部私底下对每一个队员有多用心。迹部常常在部活以外的时间和忍足讨论队员的强弱点，然後从单挑的比赛中针对每个人的弱点进行特训，又自掏钱包翻新他们需要的训练器材，连学校的饭堂膳食也要严格挑选最好的。慢慢地，队员透过忍足了解迹部的个性，由讨厌转变成少许的尊敬。

这一年凭着忍足策略性的出战安排，加上种种有利环境造就下（青学手冢国中毕业後就飞往英国当职业选手，立海幸村则是升上高中後就没继续打球了），迹部在冠军战之中打败真田，冰帝终於成功赢得全国冠军。

冠军赛完结之後的黄昏马上就是颁奖礼。在颁奖台上，忍足以副部长的身份站在迹部的身後。在艳阳下，看着迹部手扼冰帝的大旗，另一只手拿着冠军奖杯的背影，他忽然有种想落泪的感动。四年了，他终於能够和迹部并肩，帮迹部一把取得他应有的荣耀。这时候迹部回过头来，把手上的奖杯交给忍足，忍足一脸错愕地被迹部拉起手，高举在空中。冰帝庞大的应援团随即热烈地呼喊着他们胜利的口号。

颁奖礼完结之後，迹部跟大伙儿一起去烧肉店庆祝，之後他们兴致勃勃买了两打啤酒回到冰帝的球场，在看台边（偷偷地）喝酒聊天。喝了酒，情绪有点高涨的队员们都剖白了自己对迹部初时的反感，要不是忍足从中的调和，冰帝绝不能团结地获得这次的胜利。迹部听着，伸手挠住忍足的膊头，豪迈地喝了一大口啤酒，说了句「谢啦，侑士。」，然後把手中的啤酒塞给忍足。忍足说不喝，他是个乖乖的未成年学生，他不会喝酒，惹得其他队员一阵哄笑，说忍足很逊。迹部把头埋在忍足肩上笑了起来，膊头都笑得发抖了。他喝得有点多，耳根都发烫泛红起来。对於这个认识了四年，比桦地的信任有过之而无不及的关西少年，迹部心里有种说不明白的感受。

迹部对自己的要求一向是二百分严谨。学生会会长和网球部部长，更是他主动背下的名义和责任。当中牵涉所有部员的成长丶战绩，所有学生的活动福利，他迹部景吾责无旁贷。但事实到最终，网球部的事他都托付给忍足，甚至如果没有他的调和，迹部的作风可能令网球部变成一盆散沙。

托付不是一个大问题，光是学生会就有好几十位干事替迹部分担不同的工作。可是迹部任人有一个大原则：等价交换。听起来有点可笑，但这确实是让所有人也乐於臣服迹部的技俩。迹部的Insight总能看清人们渴望得到什麽回馈。有的人想要特权，有的人想要名声，有的人想自己的能力变得更强…迹部能给他们的往往多於他们最初所期望的。没有人能抵挡迹部的领袖魅力，所以一次又一次迹部提出更盛大丶更天马行空的学生活动企画，他的班底都愿意用尽全力完成，而迹部最终又带领他们往更高更远的地方进发。没有人相信一群中学生能策划实行得到的事，迹部却全都做到了。

可是眼前这个蓝发的关西少年，这个懂得心灵闭锁的难搞的家伙，迹部总是不知道他想要什麽。迹部对於自己没法补偿他对忍足的「无理差遣」感到很无奈，他不喜欢欠人情。

他们一群人在球场嘻嘻闹闹，很快便已深夜。晚上12点多，冰帝附近车站的终电也已经驶走了。迹部打了个电话召来三架车子，令司机载他的队友们回家。曲终人散，球场又回复原来的清静，剩下忍足和迹部等待接他的车子。

在忍足一个人面前，迹部才露出酒醉的倦意。刚才迹部还是神采飞扬的样子，搀扶醉死的冥户和向日上车。现在他放松过来，才慵懒地把手架在忍足的肩上，头也许有点晕，靠在他肩上，挨着他没有站好。忍足伸手搂住他的腰旁扶着他。

「我不知道你不喝酒。」迹部有点难以置信地说。  
「你们都醉了，总得有个人保持清醒吧。」  
「啊啊…『部长』当久了开始这样的觉悟了吗？」迹部笑说。  
「是『副部长』。」  
「他们对你很信赖呢…相反我这个不受欢迎的部长似乎做得有点失败。」  
「不会的…只要是跟你相处久了，他们一定也会喜欢你的。」忍足伸手摸了摸他肩上的那头金发「小景就是有这种魅力吧。」  
「是吧。」  
听到忍足的安慰，迹部便安心地表现他本来的自信。  
对於忍足这样的亲昵，迹部也有感到奇怪。但这些年来忍足有时也会这样，迹部也习惯了，而且他不觉得讨厌。和忍足倾谈了一会，酒意也去了一半，迹部便从忍足的肩上挪开头，好好地站回他的面前。  
「下年也拜托你了。」  
忍足很是诧异：「不是应该交给桦地吗？」  
「你做得就很好，没有换人的理由。」  
迹部笑着说，看着忍足表现出「放过我吧拜托」的样子，他感到很有趣。

迹部的车到了，他邀忍足上车，他叫忍足向司机报了地址，让司机先送忍足回家。

一整天的比赛丶庆功终於过去，累透了的迹部很快便靠在忍足肩上睡着了。半梦半醒间迹部听到忍足叫司机先驶回迹部府邸，他私心没有醒来阻止，心里也想跟忍足一起多呆一会儿。

迹部住的大宅位於东京的近郊。他们回家时已快凌晨1点，东京的路面并不繁忙，车子从市中心驶回大宅都用了将近20分钟。连接大路和大宅是一条迂回的双程行车路，两傍的树木高耸临立，人迹罕至，更没有其他的车辆会驶进去，在黑漆漆的晚上更显阴森。这时忍足才有开始後悔，这鬼地方一定召不到计程车回家。唯有希望迹部让司机载自己回家，或者好运的话迹部会让他留下来住一晚。

车道的尽头是欧式的大闸，司机在闸口拍卡对了证件，大闸缓缓打开，正前方便是华丽的喷水池和宏伟的迹部汉宫。这时忍足轻轻拍了拍迹部的大腿唤醒睡着了的人儿。  
「小景，醒来吧，到家了。」  
迹部在他肩上挪一挪了头，睁眼醒来。  
「…不是让你先回家吗？」  
「我见你很累了，想先送你回来再自己叫车走…不过看来是没有办法了…」这里太偏僻。忍足苦笑一声。  
迹部看看手表说：「已经1点多了，我们司机也要休息不能再载你出去了。你今晚就在这里留一晚吧。」  
忍足显然很高兴，心里默默在想：今天是3月15日，冰帝赢了冠军，而且是第一次迹部邀他过夜，实在是他人生中最幸运的日子，一定要好好记住。

迹部着下人为忍足安排好新净的衣物，便领他到浴室。浴室分成了三间个室，一间是化妆室，另一间是洗澡房，中间最大的房间放着一个私人按摩浴池，可供四丶五个人同时浸浴。忍足心想，迹部家连一个浴室都比他家还要大。迹部留下一句「随便用」便离开了，忍足洗完澡便毫不客气跳进那个浴池，坐在池边舒服得想要睡着。

正当忍足「游」到浴池的另一边，打算研究一下控制板有什麽功能时，这时浴室的门被打开了。没有心理准备的忍足吓了一惊，手一把抓紧了晾在腿间的毛巾。

看到这一幕的迹部忍不住笑道：「怎麽了？怕有人来强奸你啊？」  
忍足反了个白眼，冷静地说：「我不知道你打算回来。」  
「想一个人霸了整个浴池，啊嗯？你也挺自私的。」  
「我没这样想。」  
迹部暂停了调侃忍足，反正他今日心情很好，脱了浴袍就直接跳进了浴池，坐在忍足的对面。

「怪不得你总是这样忙都不会觉得累。」忍足继续注视身旁那个控制板，伸手按着那些加加减减的按钮「来这边浸个浴感觉疲劳尽消了。」  
迹部歪了歪头说：「你喜欢的话，本大爷可以随时让你来用。」  
「那实在太好了。」

他们各自坐在一边，闭着眼放松地聊些有的没的。迹部觉得忍足今晚似乎很满足，表情也比平日的扑克脸丰富多了。

他们天南地北总可以聊个不完。可能是因为忍足小时候住在关西又经常转学，而迹部则是在英国长大。大家的成长背景有着南辕北辙的分别，要了解对方以往的过去是一个有趣而聊不完的话题。平日就算聊电话也可以倾到三更半夜，而且忍足的关西式吐糟总令迹部觉得很搞笑，压根儿不会闷。

但现在他们浸在水里，迹部伸手看看自己的手指都浸得起皱了，但对面那个「平民」似乎仍然对这浴池依依不舍。

「喂侑士，今晚你想我给你安排一间客房，或是…来我的房间睡一晚？」迹部提出了邀请。  
「噢，我倒想参观一下小景的睡房。」忍足对迹部的提议感到很好奇。看来3月15日真是个好日子。忍足心里再确切地肯定了。  
「那现在就回去。」迹部说着便站了起身，跨出浴池外面拎起一旁的毛巾擦身。  
「欸？我还未浸够…」  
「你皮都皱了！」  
「让我再浸多一阵子……」  
「现在起行就去我房，还要浸的话你就去客房睡吧。」  
「嗨嗨…」  
忍足最终还时屈服了，起身站在池边接过迹部抛过来的毛巾。

随着迹部的步伐，两人走到上一层，属於迹部的私人房间。房间的正中心放着一张king size大床，墙边有一个大书柜，里头放满了迹部爱看的诗集，还有零丁几本格格不入，是慈郎荼毒他追看的少年JUMP。书柜的顶层则放满了古典和爵士乐的黑胶唱片，以及他到世界各地旅行时买的纪念品。柜子的旁边是一张小小的木制圆桌，上面放着一台古董电话和留声机。房子的另一端个露天阳台，阳台上有一组典雅的白色桌椅，上面放着管家为迹部刚泡好的伯爵茶，茶还很热冒着烟。

忍足环顾着房间，脑海里想像迹部这些年来在这里生活的模样。  
「小景平时就是坐在那里和我讲电话吗？」  
「啊。」

迹部家里有很多东西都令忍足感到新鲜好奇，例如黑胶唱片和留声机。忍足蠢蠢欲试，迹部为他播了自己最喜欢的Wagner Concert Overture。迹部是学钢琴的，忍足则是学小提琴。忍足说他喜欢Smetana，後来聊起小时候在大阪参加儿童管弦乐团的趣闻。

聊着聊着，留声机改为播放着忍足喜欢的Smetana String Quartet。忍足翻开和书柜格格不入的JUMP，然後和迹部一起嘲笑里面一套「杀人网球」漫画的情节。

和忍足聊天总是聊到不知时间，停不下来。凌晨五点半，他们坐在阳台，忍足说想要看日出。迹部虽然累得随时也可以睡着，嘴边埋怨着很困，但仍然纵容忍足这个任性的要求，陪他看日出。

随着太阳徐徐升起，迹部第一次发现原来阳台这儿可以看到这麽美丽的风光。日出看过了，迹部二话不说走回房里，拉上阳台的帘子。两个人挤上了大床，盖上同一张被子倒头大睡。明明king size的床足够让两个人大字形地睡，但偏偏他们却挤在一起，手臂贴着手臂。迹部觉得有点莫名的紧张，也有点开心，但没有多想，紧闭着眼就睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

4月开始又是新的一个学年，忍足和迹部被分到同一班。忍足继续担任「名副实正」的网球部副部长职位，更被迹部拖下水加入了学生会当文书的工作，忙得不可交加。

比他们低一年级的桦地都升上高一了，反而迹部没怎样差遣他，可能因为差遣忍足的效率比较高，而且也更有趣（哈哈）。因此这年来忍足向迹部吐糟了无数次：「拜托为什麽不是桦地！？」  
迹部听毕只会不上心地笑了笑，习惯哄他一句：「就是你才让我省心。周末请你来我家吃饭补偿你。」  
「我想吃鲔鱼腩，冲绳海胆，这个月当造。」  
「你老实不客气。」  
「我不会说谢谢的。」

11月份关东大赛跟学园祭两个项目同时进行，忙得忍足差点崩溃。网球部的运作如常，星期一三五的固定练习逃不掉。偶有几天还要跟迹部外出，跟其他学校代表开会商讨关东大赛的场务赛程事项。

另一边厢月底便要举行学园祭，意味着他们有成千上万的校内校外会议文书工作要处理。上至对外宣传找赞助媒体报道，下至每个班级部委的活动项目内容经费收款。这些对迹部来说都已经司空见惯，但对一向奉行优质生活写意人生的忍足而言，这样的生活节奏真是要他的命。

忙翻天的时候，他们俩的功课都是一人做一半然後互抄，但只限国文英数这些共通的科目。迹部在做他最讨厌的会计科财务报表时，忍不住埋怨忍足为什麽不是修商科。忍足则吐糟说迹部转修理科，功课字少更好抄一点。功课没时间做，统测也自然没时间温习。忍足的英文科一向不算好，最後学测时唯有靠迹部偷偷传来的纸条作弊。但却因为忍足作答的英语忽然突飞猛进，而且用字跟迹部机乎一样，最後引起了老师怀疑穿崩了，两人都被罚抄课文。最终那天他们在学生会室研究如何能用胶带稳固地束起五支笔用来抄书。

这些日子，夜里忍足习惯了睡前躺在床上跟迹部通一趟电话，每一晚挂上电话之後，迹部的声线语气言犹在耳。这时忍足总是叹一口气认了命，他注定拿迹部没办法。

忍足很清楚自己喜欢迹部，是爱情的那种喜欢。要算上哪个时候开始喜欢，忍足也说不清楚。可能是这一两年和他交集多了，变得亲密之後；可能是国三那年看着他战败给越前，勾起了内心的怜惜之情；也可能是第一眼，那张仍然稚嫩但自信不已的脸孔，已经深深刻进心头里。总之，为了喜欢的人付出，连辛苦也是甜的，忍足是这样想。而且他应该庆幸，桦地即使升了上高中，也威胁不了他在迹部心中的地位。

这两年迹部习惯了劳役忍足，跟忍足在一起的时间比桦地的多很多。而且高中之後，迹部令桦地不准一味跟着自己，要他尝试从其他圏子中认识朋友。渐渐地，桦地开始变得比初中时多话，在学校里也开始拥有属於自己的一群朋友圈子。

桦地认识这群朋友的契机源自照顾冰帝花园里的野猫。某天桦地在花园里发现了一只怀孕的三色猫，自此便开始自发照顾猫妈妈。猫妈妈在桦地的悉心照料下顺利地诞下了5只健康的猫宝宝。消息很快传了开去，冰帝不少爱猫的同学主动过来参与照顾这些猫宝宝，成立了一个保育社团，桦地跟他们便成了好朋友。

桦地照顾小猫时的温柔和细心更打动了其中一位女同学—麻友。在他高一这年的2月情人节，桦地收到人生中第一盒由女生亲自送给他的巧克力，并且他和麻友正式交往了。他把这个喜讯第一时间走去告诉迹部，在场听到的当然还有忍足。他们俩听後甚有默契地对望一眼，表情难以形容，但他们很清楚对方一定也在想桦地竟然比自己更早交到女朋友。哈哈。

之後的3月，桦地想亲手造巧克力，在白色情人节那天回礼给麻友。他想了想，决定去请教忍足。忍足觉得很奇怪，因为桦地和自己不是很熟，照常理他应该去问迹部。桦地回答他，因为忍足前辈看起来比迹部更擅长这一类的事情。忍足笑着心想，桦地言下之意是迹部比较没常识吗。忍足还是答应了，在白色情人节前的周末带着桦地去烘培店买材料，然後带桦地来自己家开始着手做。为免失败，忍足买多了一两份材作後备。不过整巧克力其实没什麽技巧可言，只是把它们煮熔再过模而已。最後忍足用这些多出来的材料，多整一个10X10cm的爱心巧克力，上面用粉红色的糖霜画了几朵玫瑰，写着「Dedicate to my Dearest Keigo」，顺便在白色情人节那天送了给迹部。

对於迹部来说，在「情人节」收巧克力是理所当然天经地义的事。迹部甚至要在学生会室预留一间两平方大的储物房，来放他收到的海量巧克力。可是，在「白色情人节」收到巧克力，迹部真是从来没经历过。忍足永远也会记得，那天他向迹部递上那绑着粉红丝带的心型巧克力时，迹部脸上那目瞪口呆的「惊喜」表情，可爱得多麽搞笑。

「忍足你脑袋进水了麽？」  
「Surprise! 我觉得我很有造巧克力的天份，上面挤的玫瑰和字都挺好看，小景要赞我一下！」  
迹部没好气的看向忍足，一个完美的白眼。  
「幸好你没在上面写I love you，否则我会以为你对本大爷有非份之想。」  
「你怎知道我没有。」  
迹部怔了一怔，之後给他一个意味深长的笑容。  
「你最好没有。」  
说着，迹部扳下巧克力的一角放进口里。  
「太甜了，本大爷喜欢吃75%的。」

迹部从来也不吃女生送他的巧克力，因为他不相信别人home-made的食物，怕不卫生。忍足非常了解迹部这一点，所以他想不到迹部真的会把这个巧克力放进口里。他以为迹部会像平时一样随手把巧克力放在某个角落之後不知所踪，所以他跟本没试过味。

「言下之意你是想我下次再造一个75%的给你？」  
「随你喜欢。」  
说罢，迹部就离开了学生会室。他走过忍足身旁的时候还撘了他膊头一下，说谢啦。忍足转过头来目送迹部离去，之後也扳了一角巧克力来吃。

很甜。


	3. Chapter 3

忙碌的学年转眼即逝。最後一年高中的4月，两个人都放下了学生会和网球部的职务，专心准备高考。毕竟他们都很清楚自己的目标是什麽，网球和校园生活都只是为了让自己的青春岁月锦上添花，他们从来都不会本末倒置。

忍足很不愿意面对这一年。这一年对忍足来说是一个倒数器，倒数着他的自由，更重要是倒数着他和迹部的离别。

高中这三年间，忍足看着迹部长得愈发漂亮了。迹部的美是很独特的，不是阴柔怃媚的美，而是英气中带点精致。迹部对着别人总是严肃的，习惯皱着眉。因此忍足总喜欢逗他笑惹他怒，喜欢看着这副漂亮脸蛋只在他眼前变得更活泼生动。

迹部是个独裁者，做什麽都是他说了算，总要傍人配合他的计划。忍足曾经以为自己会很怕他这种强人所难的人，但看透他那颗总是为了别人好的赤子之心後，无论迹部说出什麽任性的要求，忍足总是心甘情愿甚至乐於迁就。只要他开心就好。

宠着宠着到了某一天，他才醒觉到自己喜欢迹部的程度已经无法自拔了。但高中的日子一天一天的过去，他们终将要告别。

某夜习惯与迹部的通电，忍足问起他大学打算到哪里读书。  
「去英国。」迹部毫不犹豫地回答。  
这三个字在忍足脑海里转了很多遍，他沉默起来。  
「怎麽了？」  
「…没什麽。」  
「噢。那你呢？打算报那所大学？」  
「说不定呢。」  
迹部没有答话。  
「呐，小景…」  
「嗯？」  
「到了英国的话，你会挂念我吗？」  
「嘿！别问这些蠢问题。」

小时候从大阪辗转来到东京，忍足遇上了迹部，遇上了岳人丶冥户丶慈郎...他决定一个人留下来，他以为自己长大了终於有能力去维系自己珍视的事。小学六年随着父母搬家再搬家，他厌倦了分离。他想像不到如何能够把迹部这个人尘封在记忆的深处只能回想，就像那无数个小学时认识的模糊脸孔。但原来很多事情不是自己用力捉紧了就等於不会失去。

後来那些日子，他们每天下课後都相约一起去图书馆的自修室。忍足在做理科的试题操练，迹部从不担心高考，因为对他来说难度太低，所以他已经在阅读大学时需要阅读的参考书藉。

5月的某天，忍足正在做他第11份化学模拟试卷。迹部托着腮翻开着J.S.Mill的《论自由》，但眼睛却注视着对面的忍足。迹部从没有这麽仔细打量过忍足，不知怎地现在看着他，总觉得这个人专注的样子特别帅气得可恶。尤其是他戴着那副装模作样的伊达眼镜，让他看起来更带点知性和神秘。迹部的Insight知道四方八面也有女生投来灼热的眼光，可是忍足对於其他人的目光都混然不知。他唯一能感受到的只是被坐在正对面的这个迹部盯得浑身不自在。

正当忍足抬起头打算说些什麽，迹部便抢先问他：  
「侑士，跟本大爷一起到英国读书好麽？」  
忍足差点怀疑自己幻听，放下手上的计算机，想了一会儿却问道：  
「…为什麽不是桦地？」  
「啧，你这两年怎麽老是问这个问题？」  
「因为本来就是桦地跟着你，不是我跟着你啊…」  
「本大爷觉得你比较优秀。」  
「嘿，真是替桦地伤心，十几年来跟着迹部大人的感情，一句他比你优秀就被甩了。」忍足托着腮玩味地看向迹部，後者对他造作的语气反了个白眼。  
「桦地以前在英国总是被欺负，难得他在日本生活得好，又交了女朋友，难道还要叫他跟本大爷回去英国，然後跟女朋友远距离？」  
「所是你是不想一个人去英国觉得寂寞了，就叫我来代替桦地是吧？」  
「都说了不是代替桦地。」  
「那就是怕寂寞了要我陪罗？」  
迹部没好气地闭上眼倒抽一口气。  
「那好吧，本大爷其实可以自己一个人去。」  
「小景明明很想我陪你去。」忍足自得其乐地说。  
迹部托着额头翻了个白眼，惹毛了迹部的忍足觉得很有趣。  
「小景不会因为又找到更优秀的人之後，就把我一个人甩在英国吧？」  
「本大爷不会甩了你。」  
忍足满意地点着头笑，接着道：  
「哎，在英国读医比在日本读辛苦多了。小景这次打算怎麽补偿我？」  
「你考得上C大的话，悉随尊便。」  
忍足耐人寻味地勾起个微笑，与迹部对视着。  
「哦…那真是一个很吸引的条件。」

如果这段关系可以靠自己的努力延续多几年的话，忍足愿意投放他罕有的认真。关於迹部这个人的事，总是能轻易燃烧起忍足内心罕有的热情。

从以东大为目标转为考英国的名牌大学，其实要额外准备的事情并不是很多。唯独是忍足的英语程度不是非常好，要不是最後半年迹部迫他一定要用英语来和自己交谈，迫他看英文报纸，外加亲自辅导他英语文法运用，忍足可能就栽在英语能力考试上。不过迹部从不会看错人，「冰帝的天才」加上他大爷亲自协助，怎会有失手的机会。

7月份，C大正式发出取录通知。迹部的父母特意预订了一家位於银座的高级西餐厅，庆祝儿子终於长大要到国外读大学。他们同时也邀请了忍足，好奇一下儿子指明要一起飞去英国的好朋友到底长甚麽样子。得知忍足在大阪的本家是医学世家，谈吐举止又斯文有礼，甚至比自家儿子少了份骄纵，迹部的父母都很喜欢这年轻人。

饭後，迹部父母结了帐先走，剩下忍足和迹部在这里等待最後一道甜品。  
「想不到小景的父母很亲切。」忍足说。  
「啊嗯？你以为他们会是那种目中无人的有钱人？」  
「不…我以为他们是比较严肃的那种父母。」  
「我爸妈算是很开明的。」  
「所以才会养出一个帝王啊。」  
迹部眯一眯眼看向忍足褒贬不明的笑容。

在父母走了之後的这个时间，迹部才有心机打量一下忍足今天的装扮─一身黑色的西装，黑色的衬衫。忍足没有系领带，衬衫领口的扣子却老实地扣上，就像他上学时总爱把风褛的拉链拉到喉咙一样，充满禁欲意味。迹部看着不禁咽了口水，想着忍足穿黑色真的份外好看，却又觉得自己的想法很奇怪。

忍足的打扮跟他的性格如出一彻，虽然对所有人也很亲切温柔，但同时也把所有人排拒在他的安全范围之外。例如他的平光眼镜，隔着那双镜片总让人看不清他的灵魂；又比如他颈间紧扣着的衣领，让人闯不进他的心房。即使迹部拥有能看穿所有人的Insight，唯独是忍足，他总猜不透这个人在想什麽，想要的又是什麽。正因如此迹部在忍足身上总是难以实行他那「等价交换」的信条。可是忍足这份神秘却偏偏勾起了迹部对他的好奇和兴趣，然後一步步引诱着迹部去接近和探索。

吃完甜点，他们走到餐厅外的露天花园，俯瞰东京银座的夜景。迹部拿来两杯香槟，把其中一杯递给忍足，然後和他碰杯喝了一口酒。

「本大爷邀你去英国读书，你从来没有半点犹豫吗？」  
「怎麽了，到你後悔了？」  
「我只是好奇你怎麽想。」  
忍足听着笑了起来，扶了扶额头。  
「有大爷你管吃管住，能去外国读书不愁衣食，何乐而不为？」  
「想不到你也挺无懒的。」迹部瞥着忍足说道，但嘴角却露出了笑意。  
「你的insight不是一早看穿我了吗？」  
「看不穿啊。」  
说着，迹部的焦点又落在忍足的领口上，他忽然伸手拈了拈忍足的衬衫衣领。  
「我很好奇为什麽你穿衣服总是穿到上脖子？」  
「啊？」忍足对这个问题感到很出奇。他伸手摸摸自己的喉咙，说：「这样比较有安全感吧。」  
「安全感？」  
「因为有人总是盯着我，好像想把我看光一样。」  
忍足玩味地笑着，言下之意那个「有人」就是迹部。被揭穿的迹部毫不介意，又喝了一口香槟，嘴角笑得更魅惑一点。  
「你很怕被人看穿吗，啊嗯？所以就算对着我也要心灵闭锁？」  
忍足把头稍稍抬高一点，平光眼镜反光了一下，扑克脸上缺少了笑容。迹部从他的眼神中看见了从未见过的认真。  
「我怕我的真面目会把你吓怕。」  
迹部听後低笑一声，伸手放在忍足的领口中间，解开了最顶那颗钮扣，轮廓分明的锁骨随即显现眼前。  
「就让本大爷看看你的『真面目』。」

这刻忍足忽然捉住他领口上的手，用力一下把迹部拉近在自己眼前。两张脸隔着不到2厘米的距镜，迹部毫不惊讶地直视着那双藏在平光镜片後的眼睛。他伸手摘下了忍足的眼镜，垂下眼帘，接着灼热的吻如预想中印上他的唇瓣。

迹部知道接下来要发生什麽事情的。应该是说他一早已经预计到要发生这样的事，他们应该会变成这样的关系……如果不是这样，忍足好像没什麽立场跟着去英国。或者说，其实迹部心里也不抗拒变成这样。

迹部有想过，自己是不是利用了忍足的感情去获取方便。但见忍足也挺享受的那就当是互惠互利，也符合了他「等价交换」的做人原则。

两个人焦急地跌跌碰碰去到忍足一个人住的公寓，忍足才刚关上大门，迹部双手便勾住他的颈索吻。他毫不忌讳地展示着内心的欲望，接吻丶抚摸丶厮磨……原来一个人的体温和重量可以带来这麽大的愉悦感。

忍足把整个身体的重量都压在迹部身上，把他扣在大门上，接过无数的吻，还是不够。迹部罕有的妩媚和引诱让忍足失去绅士的理智。他伸手托起迹部的下巴，啃咬着他发烫的颈侧，留下了痕迹。他沿着颈侧一路舔向他的耳背，轻咬着他的耳垂，刺激和欲望冲破了迹部的忍耐，他呻吟起来。

迹部的叫声让忍足感到成功和愉悦，紧贴的腿间那话儿兴奋得鼓胀，忍足下身紧紧地顶着迹部厮磨着。他继续刺激着敏感的耳窝，轻轻地呼着气，用他那低沉的声线在耳边说：

「小景，你好性感…」

快感穿透全身让迹部哆嗦了一下，叫了出声。手边胡乱地解开忍足身上的西装镂扣，已经消耗掉他所有的集中力。

「让本大爷更舒服一点…」  
「遵命。」

两人抱着粘着走进浴室，互相脱光了身上束缚的西装。花洒的热水洒在他们头上，湿漉漉的头发贴着脸和颈。赤裸的身躯紧贴缠绵在一起，他们上了瘾似的不断接吻。忍足克制着内心的疯狂，耐心地回应着迹部的吻。他仔细地吸吮着迹部的唇，伸出舌头与他的追逐纠缠。接吻的快感让迹部觉得身体都变成绵花一样软软的使不上劲，只能完全倒在忍足的怀抱中。

两张嘴分开的瞬间，迹部喘着气。忍足伸出双手捧着迹部的脸，这张让自己每天心心念念的漂亮脸孔，现在染上了红晕，嘴唇被吻得发肿，因为太过享受而半眯着的眼睛充满着色气，忍足用力地想把这景色刻进脑海里。

没耐性的迹部此时主动地伸手扼着忍足那话儿，把自己的也凑过去一同磨擦。

「快点……」迹部皱起眉催促着。  
「别这样引诱我啊。」

说着，忍足把手放在迹部双腿後用力往自己腰的两边拉上去，迹部的背脊顶在墙上，变成凌空夹着忍足的姿势。迹部吓了一惊，瞪大了眼睛呼叫了一声。忍足开始低头攻略着他的胸部，手不安份地捏着他的屁股慢慢探向中心的小穴。

「可以伸进去吗？」  
「嗯……」

迹部带着不安又期待的心情把头堆在忍足的颈间。一根手指插了进去，他一边哼叫着，一边咬住了忍足的颈。之後两根三根手指都进去了，疼痛和快感一起袭卷全身。直到忍足把自己胯间那根灼热的都凑上穴口，迹部真的慌了。

「侑士……」  
忍足看见迹部不安的眼神，苦笑了一声。  
「果然不能硬来呢。」  
没有准备的初夜没可能做到那地步吧。忍足放低了迹部的腿，亲吻他的额角安抚着他。

两人还是正正经经洗完澡，赤条条的躺在卧室的床上。忍足从後抱着迹部，在他耳边吐气亲吻呢喃着，用手替他打了出来。本来忍足清理好迹部的精液後，打算抱着他就睡。怎料迹部主动趴在自己身上替他口交，在迹部诱惑地往上瞄看他时，忍足就忍不住缴械了。


End file.
